Murderer
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara is having an affair with Fire Lord Zuko, but sees how much her lies are killing her huband, Aang. The time has come for Katara to choose. Zuko or Aang? Can she bear to watch herself murder Aang with her lies? Songic to 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna.


**I've had this idea for a while and finally got it down. Here's **_**Murderer**_**. I'm not exactly sure where to put this. Under Katara/Aang or Katara/Zuko? Read and tell me what you think. This story includes one of my favorite songs, _Unfaithful _by Rihanna (one of the BEST singers I've ever heard)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Unfaithful_.**

It had been ten years since the death of Phoenix Lord Ozai. The Gaang did their own things afterward. Toph and Sokka had gotten married and lived in an Eath Kingdom town. Zuko and Mai had gotten married and lived in the Fire Nation Palace. Aang and Katara had gotten married and were currently at the Fire Nation Palace. Aang was there for some meeting with Zuko and a bunch of politicians. Katara had of course, come with him. But she didn't go just to be with her husband. Katara had a dark secret involving someone in the Fire Nation Palace.

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

"Aang, I'm going to take a walk in the garden," Katara said, her heart hammering against her chest.

"You want me to go with you?" Aang asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Katara said, walking out the door. But she didn't go in the direction of the garden. In fact, she went the opposite way to the bedroom of Fire Lord Zuko. Part of her knew what she was doing was wrong, but that part was overpowered by her desire to be with Zuko. This all started over one kiss while they were talking in private at the palace garden about a year ago. One thing led to another and the next thing Katara knew, she was having an affair with Zuko.

_Sorrow in my soul, 'cause this seems so wrong_

_Really loves my company_

Aang seemed to be suspicious of Katara's actions. The youthful spark in his eye seemed to have disappeared. Katara loved Aang, but she loved Zuko too. But the Fire Nation was still a bit unstable and would never accept a Water Tribe peasant as their Fire Lady. So Zuko and Katara had to keep their love a secret.

_He's more than a man, and this is more than love_

_The reason that this guy is blue_

Katara looked out a nearby window and saw storm clouds rolling in, as if the Spirits knew what Katara was doing and were angry.

_The clouds are rolling in, 'cause I'm going again_

_  
And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Katara opened the door to Zuko's bedroom. Luckily, Mai was visiting Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island. Zuko was lying face up on his bed, wearing just a pair of red silk pajama pants. He was reading a scroll when he heard Katara close and lock the door behind him. He put the scroll on the table next to him when he heard Katara walk in.

"Hey," he said with a smile. Katara walked over and leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi," she said as Zuko grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

"I missed you," he whispered against her skin, kissing her neck.

"I missed you too," Katara said, tangling her fingers in Zuko's long black hair, which had grown to his shoulders over the past ten years.

"You smell great," Zuko said, "Are you wearing perfume or something?"

"Yeah," Katara said with a grin, "I got it just for you."

"What's it called?" Zuko asked, trailing kisses up to Katara's jaw.

"_Fiery Desire_," Katara whispered in his ear. Zuko let out a low growl that Katara felt vibrate in his chest. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled over so that was on top of her, his hands undoing the sash of her blue dress. Katara knew she should've stopped him, but she didn't. But he also didn't want to hurt Aang. Each day, Katara saw a little part of Aang die. She was slowly murdering him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

The next night, Katara was brushing her hair when Aang came in from a meeting.

"Going somewhere?" Aang asked curiously.

"Yeah," Katara lied.

"Are you going to be out late?" Aang asked in a strange voice, kissing Katara's cheek.

"No," Katara said, "Jut hanging with some girls I met in the marketplace today." But Katara could tell that Aang knew she was lying. She saw the look in his eye in the reflection of the mirror.

_I feel it in the air, as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek as he reluctantly asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_  
I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know, where I'm about to go_

_  
And we know it very well_

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

Zuko's love. Aang's trust. Which should Katara choose? She couldn't keep hurting Aang. She could see how much pain he was in. She might as well shoot him in the head with a gun and end his misery. Katara knew she had to break it off with Zuko.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it too his head_

_Get it over with_

_  
I don't want to do this, anymore_

_Ohhh_

_  
Anymore_

"You wanted to talk to me?" Zuko asked as he and Katara sat on a bench in the garden. Katara was feeding the turtle ducks with some bread she saved from dinner.

"Zuko, I can't do this anymore," Katara said. Zuko looked at her oddly.

"Do what?" he asked.

"This! Us!" Katara said, frustrated, "Zuko, we can't see each other. I'm killing Aang inside. He knows, but he wants me to be happy. Zuko, I love Aang, but by seeing you, I'm murdering him." Tears fell from Katara's eyes as she said softly, "I'm murdering him Zuko. I don't want to be a murderer."

"Katara..." Zuko began to say. Katara stood up as a light rain began to fall, throwing the last bit of bread to the turtle ducks.

"Goodbye Zuko," Katara said, holding her head down so Zuko couldn't see her tears. She ran back into the palace, leaving Zuko in the rain.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_A murderer_

_A murderer_

Katara dried her eyes, running all the way back to her and Aang's room. She opened the door to find Aang sitting by the window, watching the rain fall. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, smiling brightly.

"Hey sweetie," she said happily. Aang looked at her as if she had gone crazy, but had a half-grin on his face.

"You're in a good mood," he said. Katara kissed his lips.

"Yeah," Katara said. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was going to miss Zuko, but Aang was so important to her. She didn't want to lose him.

"What do you say to us making a few air nomads?" Katara whispered suggestively in his ear. Aang smiled at her and Katara saw the youthful spark that had disappeared a year ago return to his eyes. He stood up and kissed her with a passion that Katara thought had been lost a year ago. They fell onto the bed together, their lips never parting.

_  
No no no_

_Yeah_

**There's **_**Murderer**_**. So what do you think. Should this stay under Katara/Aang or should I move it to Katara/Zuko? I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
